<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights by Shaymin_Skyforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117136">Cold Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce'>Shaymin_Skyforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Potentially OOC, Slight Spoilers for Chapter 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before chapter 5.</p><p>Henry had forgotten how cold the studio could get.</p><p>(I'm not the best at summaries).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Stein/Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is my first post on here so go easy on me. This is also cross posted on Wattpad (I think that's the right term).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another presumably night at the safe house. Everyone was asleep. Well except for one specific animator, Henry Stein. Henry was shivering. He had forgotten about how cold the studio could get. And the thin blanket provided to him by Allison wasn't helping much, although he appreciated it anyway. And since he was boarded up in a cell of sorts he couldn't exactly run around to warm up. "Why does the studio have to be so cold?" Henry whispered to himself. Right now Tom had left for patrol. He would be back soon. Then it would be Allison's turn. Henry threw the blanket off him and got out of bed. He started pacing back and forth hoping to warm up a little. His hands were rubbing his arms hoping it would help, while his breaths came out in short puffs. Eventually he sat on the floor shivering violently. </p><p>He had managed to grab the blanket and wrap it around himself but he knew sooner or later he was gonna freeze. 'Is this how it ends?' Henry wondered. Just then he heard the door open. He knew Tom had returned. Once Tom had closed the door he headed straight to the room he and Allison shared. Henry kept quiet as he waited for Allison to leave. After 2 minutes she had left. Once she was gone Tom went to check on Henry since he was told to keep an eye on him. When he saw his bed was empty he panicked slightly before he heard soft breathing from the corner of his cell. Looking through the gap between the boards he saw Henry shivering from the cold looking really pale. Tom knocked gently on the wood catching Henry's attention. Henry looked at Tom with slight confusion on his face. "T-Tom?" Henry questioned. </p><p>Tom could tell Henry would freeze to death if he didn't do anything. After a few moments of thinking Tom grabbed his axe from the table before chopping away the wood. Tom then layed the axe on the ground before walking over to Henry. Henry watched his every move unsure of what he is thinking. Tom then sat down next to him then embraced him. Henry looked at Tom with slightly blushed cheeks. Tom wasn't looking at him. He almost seemed...embarrassed. Henry soon stopped shivering and leaned against Tom's chest. "Thanks for helping...Tom." Henry said with a grateful tone. Tom looked to see Henry facing the ground. He used his mechanical hand to lift his face and look into his eyes. Immediately Tom felt a slight pang in his heart. Henry was crying. Then suddenly Henry clutched Tom's chest as he cried. </p><p>Tom kept his blank look but on the inside he was feeling all sorts of emotions. Although he doesn't know much about Henry he could tell he didn't like seeing him like this. So he let him cry into his chest unsure of what to do. After about 20 minutes Henry had finally stopped crying as he left Tom's comforting hug. He stood up as he wiped his eyes. "Sorry Tom. I just couldn't hold it in." Henry said. The hug had reminded Henry of the Boris he had befriend before the "incident". That's why he started crying. Henry turned to head back to bed. But before he could he was stopped by Tom embracing him from behind. He turned to see Tom looking at him with what appeared to be a...loving look in his eyes. "Tom?" Henry questioned. </p><p>When Henry left his embrace Tom suddenly felt...cold, sad, and alone. Part of him wanted Henry to stay with him while the other part told him to leave Henry. Just before Henry went back to his bed Tom embraced him from behind. When Henry said his name Tom just looked into his eyes. He wasn't sure how he didn't noticed it before but his eyes seemed to shine a beautiful aqua color. He could feel his expression soften, he could feel his heart beat increase. He could feel love. Without even realizing it he had gently placed a kiss on Henry's lips. Henry stared in shock. He always thought that Tom had hated him and just watched him because Allison told him to. </p><p>But now...he wasn't sure what to think. He didn't even had time to respond as Tom pulled away. Tom's cheeks started to glow a bit. He seemed to be blushing. He was about to walk away when Henry grabbed his hand. Tom turned to look at Henry before he felt Henry's lips on his cheek. His ears immediately stood up. When Henry pulled away he looked at Tom with a gentle smile. He also had a bright pink blush on his face. "Please don't tell Allison about this. Ok Tom?" Henry said with a bit of embarrassment. Tom nodded before leaving the cell. As soon as both went to bed they immediately fell asleep with each other in their hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this quite a while ago. So sorry if it's bad. But I hope you enjoyed this fanfic of a "rare" ship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>